Brightness
This is the Brightness Page Jack North 21/03/12 Hope everyone is well. I spoke to Cam Woodard at length following the webinar this morning and we discussed enrolment techniques. As (from what I understand) the youngest member of the Bees, my existing networks are markedly different, at least in age, to the other members of the group. Thus, my approach to cooperation with my prospects may be much different to other members. I have received 2 definite enrolments, whom I believe enrolled due to their trust in me. Other primary hurdles I can see for my networks will most likely be cost (financial) and scepticism. These two hurdles often work together. I think if I can overcome scepticism first, cost will start to wane into insignificance and I will be able to establish further commitments from my prospects. Please don't think I am jumping the gun yet, I know we are still formulating our DyVal.. For my networks especially, the 'unexpected value' they will gain from doing the Futrue of Business is the networks they will gain themselves from the people in the room. These networks start from the 20 members of this group. Thus, the story/stories I want to build into the DyVal that I present my prospects is the story/stories of the 20 people in this group. You are all very accomplished and have experiences which my networks would draw great value from. I have looked at most of you on LinkedIn so I know your backgrounds to that extent. However, I wanted to ask you all if you have any further stories regarding your career paths and successes to date that I could share with my prospects. Please email them to me north.jack01@gmail.com or share them on here. I think that value plus the invaluable presence of Marshall will go along way in removing any existing hesitations of my prospects. Cheers guys. Jack, you're off to a great start. I can appreciate the "hesitation" that you're encountering. What you may want to consider doing, is asking your prospects a thought-provoking question. It might go something like this...Do you guys really think that you're going to be in the same job or work for the same company for 30 years after you graduate? How many people do you know that switch jobs every couple of years? Do you want to have to deal with that as you get older? (darkness.) Instead, why not learn from one of the world's smartest and innovative entrepreneurs [Marshall - look him upwho is finally coming to Australia to pass on more than 40 years of successful business building information to only 160 people in a closed door private session brightness. In fact, he just showed me actual data from a company where he grew it from $3,000 dollars/week to almost $30,000 per week in less than 10 months using a very specific set of theories, methodologies, and tools. If you'd like, I'll send you an article that he shared with us that you might find really helpful; we can go through it together if you'd like frequency. + NUMMI article. - hope this helps, Shayne Just quickly, some resistance I am experiencing with some people in my network is that whether these theories are actually proven and what businesses have utiliized them to become successful? In essence they are after some solid statistics, testomonials and examples of what they did within their business or what Marshall has created within his own businesses. I would love as apart of the brightness I could give to my network, to create almost like a story book of the cases in which these businesses have used these thories and what they did in what time frame and where they are now. As Marshall said people relate well to storeis, lets make them a success story book of all the businesses. Nick